Guild Guide
How to Create a Good Guild: By ReaJXPLass Sometimes when your playing UL, you may consider creating a guild! but you don't know how or you don't know what to do. Lucky, this guide is here to help you create a successful guild. Step 1. Guild settings & creation Before you create your guild, you must ask yourself these questions Whats my theme of my guild What time do i want battles to be set what am i looking for in members? Once you have answered these questions, you need to create a strat. find members, then create the guild. the best time to create a guild is right before a RBG *ranked guild battle so that the guild rank will increase to B after its over *if you make it within the top 3000 guilds. After you have a plan on how the guild works, you will need a plan. a strategy. Step 2. Developing a strategy. There is no perfect strategy, but there are some strats that are better than others. Here are a few that work very well 1 cleric, 4 soldiers, 5 archers Cleric Moveset- Recover/heal, area recover, dignity/area cure, Cure 4 soldiers have 2 soldiers have the following (tanks) Cheer, Knights Loyalty, charisma, Dual sword the other 2 (damagers) have them use Cheer, charisma, dual sword/vanquish divine smash the other 5 archers are CB archers who switch out with healer and soldiers when at crystal break They should cary- WOC *wind of courage, Lethal strikes, hi-circle snipe, ether exchange The arena layout should follow: Damager tank cleric tank damager how it works: when the battle begins have all soldiers use charisma, then cheer. damagers start attacking and tanks protect all 5 soldiers with knights loyalty, cleric keeps them alive and soldiers use charisma/cheer whenever they can until crystal break, once then the 4 soldiers and cleric can switch out to archers, the archers will use WOC and start attacking crystal until break time is done, Rinse 'N repeat until battle is over. another strat is: 5 lancers-5 archers all 5 lancers should cary- dragon crush cheer Ether exchange savage sting all archers should as well as first strat have WOC, lethal, hi-circle snipe, hunt/EE How it works: when the battle begins, all 5 lancers use dragon crush at the same time to massively lower health, then use stings to finish off when crystal break begins all 5 lancers switch to archers and have them use WOC to buff and let them rip my last strat is 5 archers, 4 mages, 1 cleric mages should cary cheer, EE, meteor rain, skewer cleric should carry area recovery, cure/recover, dignity, greater healing. archers should carry WOC, lethal, HCS, EE layout: mage mage cleric mage mage How it works: when the battle begins , have all 5 mages use EE, as soon as that happens, cleric pop dignity, mages use meteor rain to drain hp *make sure each mage as a different person targeted when the crystal assault starts, have all 5 archers come in, use woc to buff and have them destroy the crystal. Step 3. Finding guild mates Reading this may not make sense but there is a reason why you need to find guild mates before the guild is created, and that's because When you have the guild created, you want to have members as soon as possible. You need to find other players that need a guild and ask them to join your guild. tell them your strategies and requirements too ensure that they know what the guild is all about and how to be a good member, when looking for members, make sure you find members that: -Play the game frequently -Will show up to guild battles -People who will get along with others -people who know the strategy and are willing to play that role these are important as they are what make guilds strong and relationships healthy. Step 4. Contribution once you have recruited everyone and your strategy is set, you can create the guild, add everyone in, and start playing with the new guild, however its very important to contribute gold to the crystal to make it stronger, add it too lvl 30, have everyone contribute, and your all set! (side note, one person can donate a few 500-5000 gold a day to get a daily skill bonus from crystal, do that it is very helpful in come cases!) Now that everyone is in the guild, the strategy is known, and everyone has contributed and gets along well, your all set, i hope this guide was helpful and enjoy your new guild!